I Hate Everything About You
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: He always hated every single thing about her. Every tiny detail. She hated everything about HIM. She couldn’t stand him. Then why did they love each other so much? Dasey. Oneshotsongfic


Summary: He always hated every single thing about her. Every tiny detail. She hated everything about HIM. She couldn't stand him. Then why did they love each other so much? Dasey.

Authors Note: Hello. Well, this is my very first Dasey, and it's off the top of my head. Hope ya like it.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Derek Venturi could, once again, not sleep. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had taken another blow to himself today. He was in a slump. He didn't talk to anyone, just wallowed by himself. He was told what a jerk he was….once again.

Derek got a lot of feelings throughout his time at college, most of them involving _her._ He was angry, annoyed, happy, all of the above. But there was one thing he never felt.

He never missed her.

Casey McDonald was lying awake in her dorm room bed. She could never sleep, but of course she knew why. He drove her crazy, always consuming her thoughts. She didn't know why he wouldn't just leave her alone. Not that he was physically there, but he was definitely mentally there. Always.

She had a lot of different feeling involving _him. _Most commonly, anger and annoyance. But, there was one thing she never felt.

She never missed him.

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

Derek once again screamed in frustration. He yanked at his hair. He wanted her out of his mind.

"Der, shut up man." His roommate grumbled. Derek only grunted. He couldn't stop himself. She was driving him up the wall. He banged his head on the wall behind his bed repeatedly.

He still didn't miss her yet, though.

Casey heaved another sigh, and groaned.

"Why?" she whispered to herself.

"Case. Quiet down will ya? I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry Meg." She said apologetically. The truth was, it wasn't really her fault. These feelings were consuming her again.

But of course, she still hadn't missed him.

Yet.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

He thought about that last time he had seen her. The time when he had to say goodbye. He smiled bitterly to himself as he realized what had been here all along.

He did miss her. He always had.

Her mind wandered to the last time she had seen him. It was a bittersweet goodbye. As she thought about that day 1 long year ago, she realized something.

Once she stopped to think about it, she really did miss him. A whole lot.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

It drove him crazy. He hated every little detail about her. He hated her cleanliness, her bossiness, and her constant nagging. But he knew. Deep down he knew.

"Casey." He muttered. If he hated everything about her, why did her love her so dang much?

"Ugh!" she screamed. He drove her insane. She loathed everything about him. His messiness, his disorderliness, him being so freaking disgusting. But she never could make herself forget one thing. One little detail that changed everything.

She loved him.

But one question always haunted her.

If she hated everything about him, then why did she love him?

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

He was awake, so he went for a walk. He climbed out of bed, slipped on some shoes, and left the room. He walked out into the fresh air, hoping it would clear his mind. He kicked the wall, and then leaned on it.

He got a lot of feeling about Casey. Why didn't he miss her all the time though?

Casey slowly climbed out of bed, slipped on her low-tops, and headed out of the college for a walk. She walked around aimlessly, having no sense of direction. It seems s though he was always around. She would catch glimpses of someone, and he would look exactly like Derek. But of course it wasn't. It still drove her crazy.

Huh, another feeling that she had about him, but why wasn't it always missing him?

_Only when I stop to think about it_

He finally realized something. He didn't miss her all the time, only when he stopped to think about that day. That one day when he had to say goodbye. Then he missed her like hell.

She received a sort of revelation at that moment. She only missed him at one time. She missed him whenever she thought about the day when she had to hug him, and say goodbye.

Then she missed him more then words could ever describe.

That's when she saw the figure, alone, leaning on the wall.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

He was thinking about it again. Naming all the things he hated about her. Giving him reason to hate her as a whole. But he just couldn't do it. Every time he thought about hating her as a person, he would feel his heart crack. No. He could never hate her.

That's when he saw the approaching figure. And she looked a heck of a lot like Casey. Oh great.

As she began walking towards the figure, she thought about Derek. She wanted to hate him so badly, for all those stupid and petty things he did to her to push her off the edge. But she just couldn't do it. No matter how hard she tried to hate him for the things about him, she just couldn't do it. She loved him, and there was no way she was going to be able to run away from that.

She reached the figure, and her breath caught in her throat.

It was Derek.

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_

He saw her running towards him, and he involuntarily smiled. She reached him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. He placed his arms around her petite waist, hugging back. Finally she let go, and smiled.

"I missed you." She admitted, and mentally kicked herself. She wasn't supposed to say that. She didn't even know if she did miss him. But wait. Yes. Yes she did.

"Missed you, too Case." And he meant it.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_

They sat in the grass and talked. Just talked about everything. College, grades, friends, teachers. Everything.

Suddenly, the sun began to rise. Derek knew that he wanted to tell her how much he truly loved her. She wanted him to tell her, and to tell him herself. She waited a few more minutes, then rose.

"Well, it was really great seeing you Derek. Maybe we could grab some lunch or something later." He nodded in response. She began to walk away, and he stood, quickly following her. He grabbed her arm, whipped her around, and placed his lips onto her own. She smiled against his lips, and kissed him back. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip, and her lips hesitantly parted. She placed on him on his neck, and ran the other through his tangled brown hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Soon, they slowly parted, and Derek placed his forehead onto Casey's.

"Case, I love you." He said.

"Derek, I love you, too." Her mind was racing wondering why the heck he loved her. She had always thought that he hated her. Then again, she did hate everything about him.

Derek had a similar reaction to Casey's bold words. He really had thought she hated him. He slowly smiled. They may be a lot more alike then most people thought.

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

They both hated every little thing about one another, but they both loved each other more then you could every imagine. He slowly pulled away from her, but held firm to her hand They began walking in the general direction of the college entrance.

Before they parted to go to their separate dorms, they lightly kissed once more.

"I love you." Casey whispered.

"I love you, too."

Although they never would know why.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

A/N: Weeeeeeell. How'd you like it? And give me the truth, please. Well, review please.

--Lani . 

P.S. Don't own the song "I hate Everything About you". Three Days Grace owns that one.


End file.
